opposite attract
by V3Yagami
Summary: Neji terkenal dengan sosoknya yang seram dan kaku. Sakura terkenal dengan sosoknya yang supel dan ramah. Perlahan, Sakura memasuki dunia Neji yang membosankan, sampai akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta.


_**Opposite Attract**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**_

 _ **Pair : NejiSaku**_

Hyuuga Neji

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya, laki-laki gagah yang menyandang sebagai ketua di karate klub. Orangnya sangat serius, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, wajahnya hamper tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum, rambut panjangnya itu tidak membuat kesan gagahnya berkurang. Banyak siswi yang tergila-gila padanya, namun tidak berani mendekatinya, mereka hanya membuat satu perkumpulan pecinta Neji diam-diam dan memandangi laki-laki itu jika sedang berlatih atau bertanding.

Jangankan menyoraki Neji, menimbulkan suara pun mereka tidak berani, karena tatapan mata Neji membuat orang-orang merasa terintimidasi dan membuat mereka takut. Sangat berbeda dengan sepupunya yang terlihat sangat lembut dan selalu tersenyum. Neji dibesarkan di keluarga yang sangat terpandang, didikan keras dari sang ayah membuat Neji menjadi orang yang sangat kaku dalam segala hal.

Berbeda dengan gadis yang saat ini sedang menatap penasaran pada sosok Neji yang sedang maju di depan kelas untuk mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi panitia festival kebudayaan tahun ini. Gadis bermata emerald menatap sosok Neji dengan penasaran, kenapa laki-laki setampan Neji bisa tidak tertarik dengan perempuan manapun.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura namanya.

Gadis cantik dengan surai pink yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari yang lain, ia biarkan rambutnya tergerai sampai pinggangnya, poni nya yang ia tata ke samping membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih manis. Sakura menatap Neji yang kini sedang berbicara dan membuat semua murid terdiam.

"Jadi, siapa yang bersedia menjadi panitia?" Neji adalah ketua kelas, dan para sensei sangat berterima kasih karena Neji sangat bisa diandalkan jika murid-murid mulai berisik.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, "Aku bersedia," ucapnya dengan yakin dan langsung menatap Neji, "bisa 'kan?"

Neji memperhatikan sejenak sosok Sakura. Tipe gadis yang banyak fans-nya, Neji mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ada lagi?"

"Kalau Skaura-chan jadi panitia, aku juga mau," ucap siswa yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan Naruto!" tegur laki-laki di sampingnya yang memiliki rambut raven.

"Kau juga ikut saja Sasuke-kun," ajak Sakura, "semakin banyak 'kan semakin ringan beban yang ditanggung."

"Ck, apa boleh buat," jawab Sasuke sambil membuang mukanya.

Neji terdiam, hanya karena Sakura mengacungkan tangan, suasana kelas berubah menjadi ringan dan tidak lagi ada ketegangan. Neji menutup mata dan menghela napas, dia memang membuat orang-orang takut, "Baiklah, akan kutulis nama kalian, pulang sekolah nanti berkumpul di kelas untuk rapat. Terima kasih."

Ketika Neji kembali ke tempat duduknya, mata Sakura bermain mengikuti gerakan Neji sampai laki-laki itu menempati tempatnya. Sambil memainkan pensilnya, Sakura menopang dagu dan tersenyum seolah merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat menarik bagi dirinya.

.

.

Ketika istirahat, Sakura dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya, dia memang tipe yang disukai siapa saja. Saat ini, Sakura sedang berbincang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan murid sekolah khusus cowok itu?" tanya Sakura pada sahabatnya yang berambut pirang.

"Shikamaru sedang dipilih menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba olimpiade matematika, jadi dia sangat sibuk, walau kesepian, tapi aku memakluminya, dia masih sering menghubungiku," jawab Ino sambil memamerkan percakapannya dengan Shikamaru melalui ponsel.

"Kalian awet ya, dari kelas satu SMA sampai sekarang kita kelas tiga, apalagi beda sekolah," ucap Hinata.

"Kau sendiri, bisa awet dengan Kiba itu luar biasa loh," ujar Sakura sambil menguncir rambutnya, "kau yang sangat pendiam dengan Kiba yang biang bencana di sekolah."

"Hahaha, Kiba-kun sebenarnya baik kok dan sangat perhatian, dia memang kelebihan energy saja," jawab Hinata.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hinata, Sakura bteringat sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik, "Hinata," panggil Sakura, "kau sepupu Neji 'kan?"

"Iya, ada apa dengan Neji nii-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia, orangnya bagaimana?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya, Ino menjatuhkan ponselnya, Naruto menjatuhkan rotinya, dan Sasuke melepas earphone yang ia pakai sebelah.

"Sakura? Kau tidak sakit 'kan?" tanya Ino.

"Sakura-chan? Kau tertarik dengan Neji?" kini Naruto yang menghampiri.

"Tunggu, ada apa ini? Sakura? Kau normal?" kini Sasuke yang bereaksi.

"Hei! Tidak sopan!" protes Hinata, "Neji nii-san, dia itu laki-laki yang baik, walaupun terlihat sedikit kaku, tapi dia bukan laki-laki brengsek."

"Justru ituuu!" ujar Naruto bersemangat namun bingung, "Sakura-chan itu suka laki-laki seperti Sai, yang tebar pesona dan mempunyai prestasi sebagai pangeran di sekolah. Kenapa tiba-tiba Neji?"

"Sakura," tegur Sasuke dengan pelan, "jangan, urungkan lah niatmu, kasihan Neji."

"Kalian tidak sopan!" gerutu Sakura menahan emosinya, "memangnya aneh jika aku tertarik padanya!"

Sebelum berucap lebih lanjut, Sakura menutup mulut memakai telapak tangannya, "Tidak, bukan begitu, aku hanya penasaran padanya."

Mereka menatap Sakura dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apaan sih! Aku keluar ah! Melihat kalian malah membuatku semakin jengkel!"

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil membuang muka, menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"Astaga, dia malu," ucap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sakura-chan … suka pada Neji?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Mari kita berdoa untuk Neji," ujar Ino.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap sosok Sakura yang sudah keluar dari kelas. Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto adalah sahabat dari kecil, mereka bertiga benar-benar tidak terpisahkan. Banyak rumor bahwa Sakura menguasai keduanya sendirian, namun rumor itu hilang ketika Naruto pacaran dengan salah satu siswi di sekolah, walaupun tidak berlangsung lama. Beda dengan Sasuke, dia memang tidak tertarik yang namanya pacaran, karena menurutnya wanita itu hanya merepotkan, jika dia harus menjalani hubungan serius, itu adalah pernikahan.

Sedangkan Sakura, dia adalah tipe _queen bee_ , semua orang menyukainya dan ingin menjadi seperti dirinya. Lahir dari keluarga kaya, sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke, dikelilingi laki-laki berlimpah harta, membeli waktunya dengan uang, yang tentu saja Sakura menerima uang dan hadiah-hadiah mereka, namun tidak pernah sekalipun Sakura mengizinkan mereka menyentuhnya.

Sakura selalu mempunyai pacar yang narsis dan sombong, dia tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki yang apa adanya. Laki-laki di sekeliling Sakura emmang sombong, termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto, makanya dia sangat penasaran dengan Neji yang terlihat sangat biasa dan datar-datar saja. Sakura berjalan menuju tempat klub karate, dia mengintip kegiatan di dalam, namun sosok yang ia cari tidak ada.

Merasa kecewa, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan ….

 _ **BRUK!**_

"Aaahh!"

Sakura menutup wajahnya yang tertubruk tubuh seseorang.

"Aduh, sakit~" rintih Sakura.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura membuka matanya dan tertegun ketika sosok itu terlihat cemas pada kondisinya.

Hyuuga Neji.

"K-kau … aduuh~" Sakura masih mengusap hidungnya. Tubuh Neji lumayan keras.

"Aku mau lewat."

Kalimat Neji membuat Sakura terdiam dan mendongakan kepalanya, wajah Neji kembali datar dan hal itu membuat Sakura geram, tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun, Sakura membuang muka dan berjalan meninggalkan Neji, sampai -

"Aakkhh!"

Rambut Sakura tersangkut.

"Aduh, kenapa bisa tersangkut di kancing kemejamu?!"

Neji tidak menjawab, dia melepaskan rambut Sakura dengan sangat hati-hati, wajahnya terlihat panic. Melihat Neji yang sangat hati-hati melepas rambut Sakura helai demi helai membuat Sakura terpana. Laki-laki ini memang beda dari yang lain. Sakura tersenyum dan menghentikan gerakan Neji.

"Sudah, sini aku saja," ucap Sakura sambil menarik paksa rambutnya.

"Jangan! Rambutmu-"

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga tumbuh lagi," jawab Sakura yang langsung menarik rambutnya sampai kancing kemeja Neji lepas.

Dengan tidak sengaja, Sakura melihat dada bidang milik Neji yang membuatnya malu dan merona, "Ma-maaf, kancingmu!" Sakura memungut kancing yang terjatuh.

"Neji-senpai! Ayo kita latihan." Terdengar suara wanita dari dalam ruangan klub yang memanggil Neji dengan santai, seolah tidak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Aa … " Neji kembali menatap Sakura yang sedang menggenggam kancingnya, "kau simpan saja dulu, nanti pulang sekolah akan kuambil."

"O-okay," jawab Sakura.

Neji berjalan menuju klub. Aroma khas dari rambut Neji membuat Sakura tertegun, apakah laki-laki sewangi ini? Dan tadi … apakah Neji benar orang yang kaku? Wajah paniknya yang sedang berusaha melepaskan rambut dari kancingnya itu membuat Sakura terkekeh. Dia merasa baru saja melihat sisi baru dari Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

Neji mempersiapkan dokumen untuk rapat sekarang, seharusnya habis jam pulang sekolah, semua panitia berkumpul di kelas untuk mendiskusikan festival kebudayaan. Namun, dilihat dari konsisi kelas sepertinya tidak ada yang datang. Neji meng-observasi kelas ini dan menghela napas, memang sepertinya tidak ada yang berani datang jika dia ketua panitianya.

Neji memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi, seketika kejadian tadi siang teringatnya kembali, dia baru sadar … apakah rambut wanita selembut itu? Rambut Sakura sangat lembut dan harum.

Ah, apa yang ia pikirkan. Sakura itu jauh dari jangkauannya, sifat mereka bertolak belakang. Bagaikan matahari dan bulan.

Sudah setengah jam Neji menunggu namun tidak ada yang datang, sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara wnaita yang sangat dia kenal …

"Loh? Kalian ngapain di luar sini? Kenapa ngga masuk?"

"Haruno-san, ah … kami menunggu yang lain untuk masuk ke dalam."

Sakura melihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul setengah empat, "Ya ampun! Kalian kenapa tidak langsung masuk?!"

Sakura bergegas membuka pintu kelas dan melihat Neji sedang duduk di bangku paling depan sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas.

"Neji! Maaf aku telat," ucap Sakura dengan wajah panik, terlihat keringat masih munetes di pipinya, bisa Neji tebak bahwa Sakura baru selesai melaksanakan aktifitas klub dan langsung berlari ke sini, "aku baru selesai latihan klub, maaf ya."

Sakura kembali ke pintu dan menarik satu-satu teman-temannya, ada sekitar enam murid yang menunggu di luar, "Kalian, ayo cepat masuk."

"I-iya, maaf Hyuuga-san, kami telat karena …."

Sakura melirik siswa yang terlihat takut itu kemudian melirik Neji yang memasang wajah seram. Tidak, Neji tidak bermaksud memasang wajah seperti itu, entah kenapa Sakura sangat yakin akan hal itu. Sakura mendekati Neji dan menyentuh pipi laki-laki itu memakai telunjuknya, "Jika kau memasang wajah seperti itu, mereka akan semakin takut," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, "ayo senyum, senyum."

Neji merasa canggung dan beranjak dari duduknya, "Ayo kita mulai."

Mereka saling tatap dan mengangguk, kemudian menduduki kursi yang kosong, kehadiran Sakura memang sangat membantu suasana agar tidak terasa tegang. Ketika Neji akan memulai, Sasuke dan Naruto datang bersamaan dengan heboh.

"Maaf kami terlambat!" seru Naruto, "gara-gara Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah, kita jadi telat."

"Kau yang tidak mau kalah!" protes Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau mengalah, skor kita kan jadi sama, buang-buang waktu!" Naruto kembali protes.

"Dalam basket, skor sama itu hal yang memalukan!"

"Kau yang membuat malu!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Sakura melihat Neji yang menggenggam tangannya, laki-laki itu terlihat kesal dan tidak senang, sebelum neji berucap, Sakura berdiri dan menggebrak meja, "SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO! CEPAT DUDUK!"

"Baik," jawab keduanya dengan patuh.

Melihat Sakura marah adalah hal yang terakhir yang tidak ingin mereka lalui.

Neji menatap Sakura yang masih memarahi Sasuke dan Naruto dari depan kelas, melihat gadis itu mengoceh membuat neji sedikit tersenyum.

"Bisa kita mulai?" tanya Neji.

"Ah iya, silakan," jawab Sakura.

"Jadi, kita akan mendiskusikan tema festival kebudayaan tahun ini. Karena tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir kita, pihak sekolah ingin membuat festival ini lebih meriah dan berkesan bagi kelas tiga. Ada yang punya usul?"

…

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Mereka mau menjadi panitia pun karena tidak ada pilihan, dipaksa sensei atau nilai mereka diturunkan.

Dan sudah bisa Neji tebak, Sakura pasti mengangkat tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat photobooth dengan nuansa jaman dulu?" usul Sakura.

"Tidak mau café saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Terlali mainstream, kalau photobooth kan bisa kita kenakan biaya, tapi jangan mahal-mahal, dan laki-laki tampan di kelas harus kita budi dayakan dengan memakai kostum di era itu," jawab Sakura.

"Aku ikut saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Oke! Kelas kita akan membuka stand photobooth! Sasuke-kun, Naruto! Kalian harus memakai seragam Shinsengumi! Dijamin para siswi pasti akan menjerit!" ucap Sakura yang sangat bersemangat.

Melihat Sakura yang bersemangat membuat yang lain menjadi ceria, "Kalau begitu kami buka café maid dan butler."

"Kami rumah hantu."

Satu persatu mereka mengusulkan ide untuk kelas masing-masing. Neji menulis dan terlihat kewalahan, tidak ada yang mau membantu karena tidak berani mendekati laki-laki itu. Sakura dengan inisiatif mendekati Neji sambil membawa kertas dan pulpen, "Akan lebih ringan jika dikerjakan berdua," ucap Sakura pada Neji yang menatapnya bingung, kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba mendekatinya.

Melihat Sakura membantunya dan membuka topik diskusi di kelas membuat Neji merasa lega. Entah apa jadinya jika Sakura tidak ikut campur.

Selesai rapat, Neji menukar sepatu di loker, dia lupa mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Sakura. Ketika Neji akan mencari Sakura, dia sudah menemukan sosok gadis itu di depan gerbang bersama Sasuke yang sedang merangkulnya. Ada perasaan aneh dalam hati Neji melihat adegan tersebut, aneh sehingga membuat laki-laki bermata tajam itu meremas tasnya.

"Kau cari perhatian sekali tadi di kelas," ejek Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Berisik ah, aku kan hanya ingin membantunya, salah?" jawab Sakura.

"Haha, ya, ya … kalau ditolak, aku siap menghibur kok," ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Benar? Siapkan jet pribadimu, bawa aku keliling dunia!"

"Tapi kau yang isi bahan bakarnya."

"Enak saja!"

Percakapan yang tidak Neji ketahui, melihat begitu dekatnya Sakura dan Neji membuat laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai ketua di klub karate ini memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Neji-sama."

Sejejer pelayan menyambut kepulangan Neji dari sekolah, ini adalah hal yang sudah biasa ia hadapi. Beberapa pelana melepaskan blazer sekolah milik Neji dan membawakan tas sekolahnya.

"Neji-sama, apa anda ingin mandi? Atau-"

"Tidak usah, aku ingin istirahat," tolak Neji.

"Baiklah, akan kami panggil jika makan malam sudah siap."

Neji mengabaikan pelayan-pelayannya, dia melangkah menuju kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Sekilas ia teringat kejadian hari ini beberapa kali tentang Sakura. Ketika gadis itu bertubrukan dengannya, ketika rambut pink milik Sakura tersangkut di kancingnya, dan ketika Sakura membantunya rapat di kelas. Hal ini adalah yang pertama bagi Neji, baru kali ini ada gadis yang tidak segan untuk dekat dengannya dan berusaha membantunya.

Apalagi … mereka benar-benar baru kenal, bukan seperti Tenten yang memang sudah kenal dengan Neji dari SMP, itu pun Tenten baru berani menyapa Neji ketika mereka kelas dua SMA. Neji berusaha menyingkirkan sosok Sakura dari pikirannya. Dia hanya berharap, besok tidak ada lagi persaan aneh ketika dia melihat Sakura.

.

.

Kegiatan sekolah benar-benar menyita waktu, hari ini Neji sama sekali tidak ada kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Sakura. Walaupun memang biasanya mereka tidak ngobrol, namun Sakura terlihat sedang sibuk karena pertandingan basket akan berlangsung sebentar lagi dan tugasnya sebagai ketua pemandu sorak, Sakura harus menyoraki pemain basket, termasuk Sasuke.

Membayangkan Sakura memberi semangat untuk Sasuke membuat Neji tidak nyaman akan perasaan itu. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh, Neji melonggarkan dasinya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, helaan napas yang ia lakukan kemudian mendapat perhatian dari Hinata yang satu kelas juga dengannya.

"Nii-san? Ada apa? Tumben sekali menghela napas," tanya Hinata.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Neji.

"Pulang yuk," ajak Hinata.

Setelah semua murid keluar, Neji melirik bangku Sakura yang berada di dekat jendela dan terlihat masih terdapat tas milik Sakura, "Kau duluan saja."

Hinata masih belum peka, kenapa Neji belum mau pulang, lalu dengan senyuman … Hinata pamit pada Neji untuk pulang. Neji tidak mengamati Hinata keluar dari kelas, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dari sisi jendela, Neji dapat melihat suasana lapangan, di mana Sakura sedang berlatih gerakan yang menurutnya sangat sulit.

Sakura terlihat sangat bersinar baginya, benar-benar matahari yang menerangi bumi, sedangkan Neji … benar-benar seperti bulan, tidak akan bisa bersinar dengan sendirinya. Neji bisa terlihat lebih ramah dan orang-orang bisa menyapanya tanpa rasa takut hanya ketika Sakura berada di dekatnya.

Sepertinya Neji membutuhkan Sakura, sama seperti bulan yang membutuhkan matahari untuk membantunya bersinar.

Tapi ….

Sakura sudah menjadi milik Sasuke, itulah yang Neji pikir.

Beberapa lama Neji menunggu sakura datang, ternyata gadis itu tidak datang sendirian, dia bersama Ino yang satu klub dengannya. Neji yang sedang duduk di tempat duduknya melihat ke arah pintu masuk karena terdengar pintu digeser, dan Sakura datang bersama Ino.

"Loh? Neji? Belum pulang?" tanya Sakura yang masih memakai seragam pemandu soraknya.

Neji tidak menjawab, entah kenapa rasanya canggung jika ngobrol dengan Sakura tetapi ada orang lain di sampingnya. Ino memperhatikan geraik-gerik Neji yang sesekali memperhatikan Sakura, kemudian gadis pirang itu menyeringai usil.

"Sakura, aku ada janji dengan Shikamaru, maaf ya aku duluan," ujar Ino tiba-tiba yang sambil mengambil tasnya," daahh!"

"Eh! Tunggu dulu!"

"Byee!"

"Dasar menyebalkan!" sewot Sakura.

Neji terdiam melihat Ino yang langsung meninggalkan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menghela napas dan membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. Melihat Sakura yang siap-siap membuat Neji juga membereskan bukunya.

"Kau sedang apa dari tadi di sini?" tanya Sakura pada Neji.

"Mengerjakan tugas," jawab Neji.

Jawaban Neji membuat Sakura takjub, "Itu kan bisa dikerjakan di rumah, hahaha."

"Iya," jawab Neji - lagi.

Sakura memakai jaket klub nya dan pamit pada Neji, "Aku duluan ya."

Neji menatap sosok Sakura yang masih memakai seragam pemandu soraknya lalu menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap, sebelum Sakura pergi jauh dari kelas, Neji berlari mengejar sosok Sakura, "Ng, itu …"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Neji yang berjalan mendekati dirinya, "Sudah malam, kuantar."

"Eh?"

"Di mana rumahmu?"

Mulut Sakura terbuka sedikit, ini pertama kalinya Neji menawarkan jasa yang sangat jarang, "Mengantarku pulang?" tanya Sakura untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Sudah malam, bahaya kalau sendiri, sini tasmu." Tanpa izin dari yang punya, Neji mengambil alih tas Sakura dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Eh, tunggu." Sakura menyusul langkah Neji, namun bukannya Sakura tidak suka oleh perlakuan Neji saat ini, hanya saja ini sangat tiba-tiba.

Sakura sesekali melirik Neji yang berjalan dengan wajah serius. Sepanjang perjalanan, ada beberapa laki-laki yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda seolah ingin menerkamnya, walaupun Sakura memakai jaket, rok yang ia pakai saat ini terlalu pendek. Neji sadar akan hal itu, makanya dia ingin mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Rumahku dekat, tidak jauh," ucap Sakura sambil melirik Neji.

"Tetap saja." Gumamnya pelan.

Melihat wajah serius Neji membuat Sakura tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Entah kenapa perasaan bahagia dan hangat yang ia rasakan saat ini membuat suasana mereka semakin dekat.

.

.

Festival budaya semakin dekat, masing-masing kelas sedang memeprsiapkan perlengkapan untuk acara yang mereka tampilkan. Neji sesekali memeriksa barang-barang yang akan mereka siapkan.

"Apa saja yang kurang?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

Terkejut, Neji menjatuhkan kertasnya.

"Hahaha, maaf, aku membuatmu kaget ya," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil kertas itu, "ini."

Neji mengambil kertas tersebut dan menjelaskan pada Sakura, apa saja yang dibutuhkan oleh kelas mereka. Melihat kedekatan Neji dan Sakura membuat teman-teman satu kelasnya takjub, bagaimana bisa Sakura bisa dekat dengan Neji yang terkenal seram dan dingin itu? Melihat kedekatan mereka membuat Sasuke menatapnya sinis, dan hal itu disadari oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan sudah besar, kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Naruto sambil merangkan beberapa kertas menjadi bentuk bunga.

"Tetap saja, kau tahu kan laki-laki yang biasanya mendekati Sakura, mereka hanya mengincar sex," ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Sakura-chan sudah besar, selama ini juga Sakura-chan selalu memutuskan laki-laki yang hanya mengincar sex padanya, percayalah padanya," ujar Naruto.

"Neji berbeda, aku berani jamin," ucap Ino tiba-tiba, "aku berani jamin."

"Darimana kau bisa menjamin?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino mengedipkan satu matanya, "Insting seorang wanita dan sahabat."

Selesai jam sekolah, Neji memberitahu pada mereka agar istirahat karena acara akan diadakan lusa. Setelah semua pulang, Neji baru sadar bahwa dekorasi photobooth ada yang kurang, tidak mungkin dia memanggil beberapa murid untuk belanja. Mau tidak mau, Neji harus membelinya sendiri.

Neji berjalan ke pusat perbelanjaan, ini pertama kalinya dia belanja seorang diri dan bukan kepentingan keluarga, rasanya seperti remaja biasa. Begitu Neji sampai di tempat dekorasi yang letaknya dekat dengan pusat permainan, dia melihat sosok Sakura sedang bermain basket bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura membiarkan rambutnya digerai dan dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambutnya itu.

Melihat senyuman Sakura yang lepas membuat Neji terpana, tapi di mata orang lain tetap saja ekspresi Neji saat ini terlihat seram. Sampai ada anak kecil yang berkomentar di dekat sosok Sakura, "Mama, orang itu ekspresinya seram, aku takut."

Sakura yang sedang tertawa langsung terdiam dan melihat ke arah anak itu, kenapa tiba-tiba dia teringat Neji karena mendengar komentar anak kecil ini? Tanpa sengaja, Sakura melihat sosok Neji yang masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Neji?"

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Hai Neji!"

Neji tidak menjawab sapaan Sakura, dia langsung memasuki toko dekorasi. Sakura tertawa, "Hahaha, dia malu."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling tatap dan seperti memaklumi sahabatnya itu.

"Pergi lah," ujar sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Temani dia, sepertinya dia butuh bantuan di toko tersebut, cepat susul dia sebelum penjaga toko mengira Neji ingin merampok mereka," ujar Naruto sambil mendorong Sakura.

"Hahaha, dasar kalian! Yausdah, aku ke tempat Neji ya, kalian selamat menikmati kencannya!" ucap Sakura sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

Wajah Sasuke dan Naruto merona, mereka saling tatap kemudian mengalihkan tatapan masing-masing. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Mau kerumahku?"

Naruto menggosok hidungnya yang tidak gatal, "Bo-boleh."

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu toko dekorasi dan benar saja, dia tertawa ketika melihat penjaga toko ketakutan melayani Neji.

"Ma-ma-maaf, yang anda cari itu … yang seperti apa bentuknya?"

Neji bukannya menjawab dia malah terus menatap penjaga toko sambil menjelaskan benda yang dia maksud. Sakura menghampiri mereka sambil tertawa, "Hahaha, yang dia maksud itu adalah tali tipis yang biasa untuk mengias dinding, bukan yang tebal."

Neji menoleh pada sakura yang berada di belakangnya, "Sakura?"

"Sini, aku lihat belanjaanmu." Tanpa izin Neji, Sakura membaca semua list nya, "oh, aku juga butuh selotip, bunga kertas, kertas origami, lem dan gunting."

"Baik, saya akan carikan."

Ketika penjaga toko tersebut pergi, Sakura kembali menghadap Neji dan merengkuh wajah laki-laki itu, "Kau tersenyum lah sedikit, agar mereka tidak takut padamu," ucap sakura sambil tertawa.

Ah ….

Neji memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Sakura tanpa ia sadari. Tapi, mengingat dengan siapa Sakura sekarang membuat Neji melepaskan tangan Sakura, "Kenapa kau di sini? Nanti Sasuke marah."

"Hm? Kenapa harus marah?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil melihat-lihat barang-barang yang ada di sana.

"Karena kalian pacaran."

"Haahh, siapa yang menyebarkan gossip seperti itu? Hahaha, Sasuke menyukai orang lain, dan aku pun menyukai orang lain," jawab Sakura.

Jawaban Sakura membuat hati Neji kembali ngilu.

"Ini barangnya"

Penjaga toko memberikan barang-barang itu pada Neji, kemudian dia membayar semua. Sakura mengikuti langkah Neji di luar.

"Apa kau masih sibuk?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku sudah mau pulang," jawab Neji.

Sakura tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Neji dan menariknya ke pusat permainan, "Kita main yuk!"

Tanpa bisa menolak, Neji membiarkan Sakura membawanya ke dunia yang belum pernah dia masuki sebelumnya. Sakura membawanya bermain basket, hockey, sampai menari di mesin. Beberapa kali Sakura mengajarkan Neji cara mengambil sesuatu dari mesin yang isinya penuh dengan boneka, dan diakhiri dengan kegagalan. Mereka menikmati waktu bersama sampai lupa waktu.

"Ah, sudah malam," ucap Sakura.

Neji sadar bahwa dirinya masih memakai seragam, "Kuantar," ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Reflek, Neji langsung melepaskan genggamannya sebelum Sakura sadar akan perasaannya, "Ma-maaf," ucapnya salah tingkah.

Melihat Neji berusaha menutupi rasa malunya, namun percuma … Sakura dapat melihat itu semua, dan ekspresi Neji saat ini membuat Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Aku tidak keberatan," jawab Sakura yang menggandeng tangan Neji.

Mereka saling tatap dan Neji mulai tersenyum tipis sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih erat. Sakura membelas genggaman itu lebih erat lagi, hal itu membuat mereka saling terkekeh.

"Kalau begini, lama-lama tanganku bisa retak, hahaha," tawa Sakura pelan.

Neji terkekeh kecil. Mereka kembali berjalan, dengan tangan kanan menggandeng tangan Sakura dan tangan kiri membawa belanjaan, Neji memimpin jalan. Walaupun mereka berjalan dengan sejajar, Neji lah yang lebih dominan. Sampai di persimpangan, mereka harus melewati orang-orang dewasa yang sedang merokok dan sepertinya jahil. Sakura sempat ragu lewat situ, namun tidak ada jalan lagi selain melewati gang kecil tersebut.

Menyadari ketakutan Sakura, Neji menggenggam lebih erat dan mendekatkan tubuh Sakura padanya, membuat Sakura merona dan gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura merasa sangat aman di samping laki-laki, mantan-mantan sebelumnya? Sampah.

Begitu mereka lewat, benar saja … dua orang yang merokok tadi menghadang.

"Bocah, punya uang berapa kalian?"

Neji menarik Sakura ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Wohohoho, mencoba untuk menjadi pahlawan, wajah serammu itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku, serahkan padaku uang kalian!"

"Jangan ganggu kami, kami hanya ingin lewat," ucap Neji dengan sopan.

"Heh, aku tahu dia!" ucap laki-laki satu lagi, "dia kan salah satu penerus keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal itu, uangnya pasti banyaaak!"

"Oh, coba lihat nona kecil ini," ucap satunya lagi, "dia anak tunggal Haruno, ternyata aslinya lebih cantik." Orang itu mendekati Sakura dan mengendus rambut pinknya.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya dan mencengkram blazer Neji, "Neji..." Sakura bergumam pelan.

Neji menjauhkan Sakura dari mereka, dia memutarkan tubuhnya sehingga Sakura menjauh dari laki-laki menjijikan itu.

"Hooo, berani sekali kau bocah."

 _ **BUG!**_

Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat di wajah Neji.

"Neji!"

"Sini kau! Mungkin kita bisa minta tebusan dari-"

 _ **DUAK!**_

Seketika tubuh laki-laki yang menarik Sakura ditendang oleh Neji. Sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya, Neji memasang pose untuk menyerang. Laki-laki yang Neji serang tadi langsung tersungkur tak sadarkan diri, melihat temannya pingsan, laki-laki yang satu lagi mencoba menyerang Neji. Namun dengan cekatan, Neji menghindar dan menyikut punggung laki-laki tersebut, belum selesai, Neji mengangkat tubuh laki-laki jahil tadi dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Melihat adegan itu membuat Sakura tercengang. Neji ternyata sangat kuat.

Neji menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya," jawab Sakura.

Melihat Sakura yang masih syok membuat Neji memutuskan untuk memanggil supirnya. Dan Sakura … melihat wajah Neji yang seperti itu karena melindunginya membuat Sakura tidak tega untuk langsung pulang.

"Supirku sudah datang, kuantar kau pulang."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, ketika Neji membukakan pintu mobil … Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Neji tegas, "Kita ke rumahmu saja, kau kan terluka, biar kuobati lukamu." Sakura masih ingin bersama dengan Neji lebih lama lagi.

Neji memberi jeda sebentar sebelum dia menjawab, "Baiklah." Dengan senyuman lembut.

Sesampainya di rumah Neji, Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Neji lebih kaya dari dirinya. Pelayan yang sangat ramah membawakan tas Sakura dan Neji.

"Neji-sama, apa yang terjadi pada anda?!" tanya salah satu pelayan dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, antarkan peralatan medis ke kamarku," jawab Neji.

"Baik!"

Melihat perilaku pelayan yang sangat perhatian membuat Sakura mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Neji memperlakukan mereka dengan baik. Sudah diduga, Neji itu hanya ekspresinya saja yang seram, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik hati dan lembut.

Sesampai di kamar, Neji melepas blazer dan melonggarkan dasinya. Sakura yang hanya menggunakan rok pendek dan baju Sabrina hanya berdiri menatap suasana kamar Neji yang sangat indah dan elegan.

"Selera mu elegan ya," puji Sakura.

Neji sedikit merona atas pujian itu, dia membuka lemari dan mengambil kaos hitam miliknya, "Tunggu sebentar," ucap Neji yang melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi di dalam kamar sendiri, Sakura bahkan tidak memikirkan hal itu pada kamarnya. Sakura memperhatikan foto-foto yang terpajang di meja belajar. Ada beberapa foto kedua orang tua Neji, lalu foto ketika Neji dan Hinata masih kecil, ekspresi Neji jauh lebih ceria dibanding sekarang, kemudian kedua emerald itu tertuju pada satu foto yang membuatnya penasaran. Diambilnya foto tersebut dan diperhatikan baik-baik.

"Ini … klub karate?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Foto itu terlihat Neji yang sedang menggenggam piala besar, di sekelilingnya ada semua anggota klub yang melakukan pose peace. Sakura focus pada gadis berambut cepol dua yang berdiri di samping Neji, rasanya dia pernah melihat gadis itu.

"Sakura?"

Rasa penasaran Sakura harus berhenti di situ ketika Neji memanggil namanya.

"Ah, sudah ganti baju," ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan foto yang ia genggam.

Belum sempat menjawab, terdengar pintu kamar diketuk oleh pelayan, Neji membuka pintu dan mengambil kotak obat dari sang pelayan. Sakura mengikuti langkah Neji yang duduk di kasur.

"Rumahmu besar sekali," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil alih kotak obat yang Neji pegang.

Neji sedikit terkekeh, "Kurasa rumahmu juga."

"Hahaha, tapi kamarmu ini luar biasa, aku juga ingin bikin kamar mandi di dalam ah, supaya gampang kalau tengah malam terbangun untuk ke kamar mandi," ujar Sakura sambil mengolesi kapas memakai alcohol, "sini, mana lukamu."

Neji mengarahkan wajahnya pada Sakura, dengan pelan Sakura mengoleskan kapas itu di ujung bibir Neji. Neji menatap Sakura dengan intens, kenapa gadis seperti Sakura bisa membuatnya sangat terpana, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya ini bisa jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Karena, Sakura adalah tipe gadis yang menyukai ketenaran, walaupun bukan dalama artian yang buruk, entah kenapa rasanya nyaman sekali berada dekat dengan Sakura.

Sakura pun, menahan gugupnya di hadapan Neji. Wajah neji terlalu dekat dengannya, apalagi bibirnya … walaupun terluka, rasanya menggoda sekali, kenapa jadinya seperti Sakura yang terasa mesum. Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada hidung Neji.

Astaga, hidung mancungnya juga membuat Sakura terpesona. Apa yang kira-kira tidak membuatnya terpesona? Akhirnya Sakura menatap hal yang sacral dan menjebaknya dalam tatapan Neji yang tajam. Mata Neji sangat indah, seolah Sakura tidak diizinkan untuk berpaling. Neji menatap Sakura yang hanya diam, bahkan gadis itu tidak lagi mengolesi luka di bibirnya. Perlahan, Neji mendekatkan wajahnya … suasana ini sangat mendukung untuk mereka saling berdekatan.

Tanpa di sadari, Sakura menutup kedua matanya, seolah menerima apa yang akan Neji lakukan. Neji mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, membiarkan hembusan napasnya menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Sakura. Gadis itu sudah bisa merasakan napas Neji menyentuh bibirnya, jarak yang sangat dekat, dan Neji pun menciumnya.

Ciuman lembut dan halus, tidak ada yang mau melepaskannya, mereka terus berciuman sampai Neji membuka mulut dan mengajak bibir Sakura agar terbuka. Sakura menurut dan mulai memainkan lidahnya bersama Neji.

Ciuman pertama mereka yang sangat intens, Neji membelai lengan Sakura dan meremasnya pelan, membuat Sakura mengerang karena kenikmatan yang teripta. Perlahan, Neji membelai dari lengan menuju leher, sedikit memijit belakang leher Sakura dan menjambak pelan rambutnya.

Rasanya sangat nikmat. Sakura terbuai oleh perlakuan Neji, sampai Sakura membalas perlakuan Neji. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua lengan dan melingkarkannya pada leher Neji, tubuh Sakura terangkat oleh satu tangan Neji dan posisi mereka saat ini adalah Sakura yang berada di atas pangkuan Neji. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, Sakura merengkuh wajah Neji dan Neji mulai memasuki baju Sakura, melepaskan bra milik gadis itu sampai-

"Neji-sama, makan malam sudah siap."

Kegiatan mereka terhenti.

Sakura turun dari pangkuan Neji lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membetulkan bra-nya. Neji hanya terdiam sambil menutup mulutnya, wajahnya syok dengan rona merah di pipi. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal itu dengan Sakura? Dan Sakura … apa yang gadis itu pikirkan saat ini?

Sakura bercermin dengan wajah yang merah padam. Dirinya dan Neji berciuman, mereka hampir melakukan sex jika pelayannya tidak menginterupsi. Sakura meremas kedua pipinya.

"Aahhh~ apa yang harus kulakukan~"

Debaran di hati Sakura dan Neji tidak kunjung berhenti.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, dan dia tidak melihat sosok Neji di kamar, hanya ada pelayan yang sedang menunggu untuk memberitahu Sakura bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah pelayan itu menuju ruang makan. Selama makan malam, tidak ada percakapan tentang kejadian tadi, hanya percakapan tentang festival yang akan dilaksanakan lusa.

.

.

Besok festival kebudayaan akan berlangsung, jadi hari ini semua pelajaran diliburkan. Mereka menyiapkan segala persiapan acara, mulai dari dekorasi, booth, kostum dan peralatan lainnya. Siswi wanita sedang sibuk mengukur tubuh para sukarelawan yang akan menjadi shinsengumi. Siapa saja mereka? Tentu saja Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji. Sesudah Sasuke dan Naruto, kini giliran Neji untuk mengukur kostumnya.

"Anu, Haruno-san," sapa siswi yang bertugas mengukur kostum.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura yang juga sedang mengukur kostum geisha miliknya.

"Ng, bisakah kau saja yang mengukur Hyuuga? Aku … segan."

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan sedikit tertawa, "Dia tidak seseram itu kok, percaya padaku, kau ajak saja baik-baik."

"Ng, tapi …."

"Hyuuga-san, bisa ke ruang kepala sekolah sebentar? Ada yang ingin di diskusikan," panggil salah satu sensei tiba-tiba.

"Ah, baik." Neji keluar dari kelas dan membuat siswi yang bertuga mengukur kostum itu bernapas lega.

"Hhhh, untung saja, kau yang ukur ya, Haruno-san."

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura dengan senyum pasrah.

Bukannya Sakura tidak mau, hanya saja Sakura ingin mereka tidak takut lagi pada Neji.

.

.

Neji baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, dari depan ruangan itu bisa langsung melihat isi kelasnya yang berisi murid-murid sedang tertawa mempersiapkan festival. Neji bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia tidak bisa tertawa lepas seperti mereka? Kenapa dirinya bisa seserius ini? Sampai-sampai teman-temannya takut jika berhadapan dengannya. Neji mendekati jendela dan melihat Sakura yang sedang memakai kimono dengan rambut yang ditata.

Rasanya sangat tenang memperhatikan Sakura dari jauh, seolah ada rasa nyaman di dada ketika melihat Sakura baik-baik saja dan tersenyum. Neji melihat Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan membelai pipinya, sosok Sasuke yang sedang memakai kostum shinsengumi bersanding dengan Sakura yang memakai kimono sangat cocok, Sasuke melepas tata-an rambut Sakura sehingga rambut gadis itu tergerai indah. Reflek, Neji mengepalkan kedua tangannya, karena saat ini wajah Sakura merona.

Apa-apaan? Dia bilang Sasuke menyukai orang lain, dan Sakura pun begitu. Kalau memang masing-masing mempunyai orang yang disukai, lantas mengapa mereka saling menggoda satu sama lain? Dan … jika sakura menyukai orang lain, kenapa kemarin Sakura bisa berciuman dengan Neji dengan sangat membara? Apakah mereka memang tipe yang bisa berciuman dengan siapa saja?

Kesal, Neji tidak kembali ke kelas.

Sakura mulai bingung, kenapa Neji belum juga kembali.

"Apa kau melihat Neji?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Tidak, sudah hampir dua jam dia tidak di kelas," jawab sang sahabat sambil melepaskan kimono yang ia coba.

"Hhhmm." Sakura mencoba mencari keluar, karena persiapannya tinggal mengukur tubuh Neji maka selesai, mereka boleh pulang.

Sakura keluar kelas sambil mencari sosok Neji. Namun dia tidak mendapatkan sosok laki-laki yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan cinta lagi setelah sekian lama. Sakura berlari sampai dia melihat sosok Neji memasuki ruang klub karate. Dengan senyuman yang sumringah, Sakura berlari menghampiri Neji. Belum sempat memasuki ruangan itu, dia melihat Neji sedang memakaikan baju karate pada gadis itu, Sakura sangat syok dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Terima kasih Neji, untung ada kamu, aku tidak bisa memakainya sendiri."

"Kenapa tanganmu pisah cedera begini, Tenten. Berhati-hatilah," ujar Neji.

Ketika Neji akan pergi, Tenten menarik blazer milik Neji dan langsung berkata, "Aku menyukaimu."

Wajah Tenten tak terlihat karena dia menunduk, Neji tidak perlu repot untuk menatapnya karena memang tidak tertarik, "Aku tahu," jawab Neji pelan sambil melepaskan genggaman Tenten pelan-pelan, "tapi aku menyukai orang lain."

Tenten tersenyum pilu, "Haruno ya?"

Neji tidak menjawab, karena itu bukan urusannya.

"Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau berubah, kau jadi lebih hangat dan menyenangkan. Semua anggota klub pun berpendapat begitu," ujar Tentan yang berusaha tegar, "semoga kau bahagia dengannya ya."

Neji tersenyum, senyum pertama yang pernah Tenten lihat dan itu dikarenakan Tenten mendoakan kebahagiaan Neji dengan Sakura. Memang sepertinya hanya Sakura yang dapat membuat Neji tersenyum seperti itu.

Sakura kembali ke kelas, hari sudah sore dan murid-murid lain sudah pulang, hanya tinggal Ino, Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih membereskan sisa-sisanya karena mereka adalah panitia.

"Tidak sabar besok, apa Shikamaru datang?" tanya Naruto.

"Pasti, dia tidak akan sabar melihat kekasihnya yang cantik ini menjadi Geisha cantik, hohoho."

"Malas~" gumam Sasuke.

Mereka masih berbincang-bincang sementara Sakura terlihat murung, Sasuke menyadari hal ini, "Ada apa?" tanya laki-laki yang sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah ingin menangis, namun belum sempat Sakura mengadu … Neji datang bersama Tenten.

"Hai Tenten!" sapa Ino, "kelasmu mengadakan apa?"

"Kelas kami membuka jasa ramal, kalau kalian mau aku berikan tiketnya," jawab Tenten.

Tidak disengaja, kedua mata Sakura dan Neji saling bertatapan, namun Sakura langsung berpaling dengan ekspresi pilu dan sedih, Neji bingung … kenapa Sakura menjadi dingin?

"Apa semua sudah selesai? Kita pulang yuk," ajak Naruto.

"Ah, Nii-san, kau belum diukur untuk kostum," ucap Hinata, "aku tidak bisa membantu karena ayah menyuruhku pulang cepat."

"Aku juga, Shikamaru menunggu," sambung Ino.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Naruto.

Melihat hanya Sakura yang bisa mengukur Neji namun gadis itu sedang kacau keadaannya membuat Sasuke mempunyai inisiatif yang bagus, "Sakura, kau yang ukur ya, kami pergi dulu."

Sasuke menarik Naruto yang tidak peka pada suasana, begitu pula Ino yang mengajak Tenten untuk pergi dari kelas, "Tolong ya Sakuraa~"

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengutuk teman-temannya untuk hal ini. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil pengukur juga kostum shinsengumi yang kira-kira cocok untuk Neji. Karena tidak ada percakapan apa-apa dan mendapatkan perlakuan dingin dari Sakura, Neji membuka suara.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Sakura melingkarkan pengukur itu pada dada Neji. Wajah Sakura terlihat seperti memikirkan hal yang berat, Neji pun memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sakura saat ini. Mereke berciuman, tapi statusnya tidak jelas.

"Kau dan Sasuke, apa sudah pacaran?" pertanyaan Neji membuat Sakura kesal.

Sakura membuat pengukur itu lebih kencang di dada Neji sehingga Neji merintih, "Akh…"

"Hanya itu yang bisa kautanyakan!? Sebenarnya kau itu sengaja ya? Menaklukanku adalah tantangan buat dirimu, dan begitu aku-"

"Tunggu! Jangan seenaknya menuduhku," potong Neji.

Sakura menatap Neji dengan tatapab kesal, matanya berkaca-kaca kemudian memukul dada Neji dengan kencang.

"Kau menciumku di kamarmu! Lalu kau bermesraan dengan gadis lain di ruangan karate! Kaupikir kau siapa, hah!?"

"Bermesraan?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Apa yang kaulakukan di dalam sana bersama Tenten!? Aku tahu kalian teman lama 'kan? Aku melihatnya di foto yang kau pajang di meja belajarmu. Sudah pasti Tenten tidak takut denganmu, dia satu-satunya yang bisa menerimamu 'kan!? Atau jangan-jangan kau dan Tenten taruhan untuk mengerjaiku?!"

"Sakura, aku hanya membantu Tenten memakai seragam karate yang baru karena tangannya cedera," jawab Neji berusaha menjelaskan.

"Alasan!" bentak Sakura. Mulutnya tidak lagi mengoceh, namun kini Sakura menangis pelan sambil menutup kedua mata memakai punggung tangannya, "huhuhu~ aku benci perasaan seperti ini … baru saja aku merasa kau juga menyukaiku … tapi sudah seperti ini …."

"Tunggu, kau menyukaiku?" tanya Neji, dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Neji tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura juga menyukai dirinya, masih melihat Sakura yang menangis, Neji langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura.

Sakura terdiam mendapat pelukan dari Neji yang telanjang dada hanya kain seragam shinsengumi yang membungkus punggungnya, "Kau tidak tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu."

Mendengar pernyataan Neji membuat Sakura berhenti menangis, "La-lalu Tenten?"

"Dia menyukaiku, tapi aku sudah menolaknya, dia juga sudah tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu," jawab Neji.

Sakura mendongakan kepala dengan wajah polosnya, "Jadi kau juga menyukaiku?!"

Neji terkekeh, "Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku menciummu."

Sakura terdiam, menahan rasa malu sambil menutup wajahnya. Neji tersenyum lembut dan terkekeh, "Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali."

"Diam~" Sakura masih menutup wajahnya memakai kain yang Neji pakai.

"Perlihatkan wajahmu," pinta Neji.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo lepas …." Sekali lagi Neji meminta sambil menarik pelan kainnya, "aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Neji menarik lebih ke bawah lagi sehingga terlihat wajah Sakura yang merona merah, ditambah mentari senja yang menyinari kelas mereka. Neji tersenyum lembut dan mendekati wajahnya pada Sakura sambil berbisik, "Aku sangat menyukaimu."

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sensasi bibir Neji yang mencium bibirnya. Sebelum mereka berbuat lebih jauh, Neji menghentikan tindakannya yang membuat Sakura bingung.

"Jangan di sini, bahaya," ucap Neji.

Sakura terkekeh dan memeluk tubuh Neji.

Ah, Sakura memang sangat suka memeluk tubuh Neji. Dan Neji merasa tiba-tiba Sakura berubah, dia menjadi lebih manja dibanding biasanya.

.

.

Festival kebudayaan telah tiba, Sakura memakaikan Neji kostum shinsengumi di depan public. Banyak yang menatap heran dan tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Sakura bisa sangat santai menyentuh Neji bahkan memerintahnya. Sasuke dan Naruto saling tatap dan tersenyum. Ketika Sakura mengikat ikat kepala milik Neji, laki-laki itu berbisik, "Aku tidak rela kau berfoto dengan laki-laki lain."

"Haha, kau mulai posesif," ucap Sakura dengan canda.

"Aku serius." Ada kecemasan di wajah Neji.

Sakura menyeringai kecil, "Aku bisa saja membatalkan bagianku dan meminta Hinata menggantikanku, asal satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Hari ini kau harus tersenyum ramah dan menghibur pengunjung," ucap Sakura yang mengambil kesempatan.

Neji menatap kekasihnya dengan jengkel, "Itu dua hal, kau menukarkannya secara tidak adil, aku bisa tersenyum ramah, tapi tidak mau menghibur."

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, "Kau ini …."

"Aku akan lakukan keduanya, jika selesai festival ini kau menginap di rumahku."

Wajah Sakura mulai merona, dia sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, "Ba-baiklah, asal kau bisa meyakinkan semuanya bahwa kau tidak seseram yang mereka pikir."

"Baiklah, tuan putri."

Selama festival berlangsung, sesuai perjanjian bahwa Sakura tidak jadi menjadi Geisha untuk photobooth, dan Neji berusaha ramah pada pengunjung, dengan beberapa pose yang dia lakukan membuat fansnya menjerit bahagia, dan ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Neji bisa menyatu di kelas bersama yang lain.

"Ternyata Hyuuga tidak semenyeramkan yang kita pikir ya."

"Iya, memang penampilannya saja yang seperti itu."

"Akhir-akhir ini Hyuuga memang jadi lebih menyenangkan kok."

Sakura tersenyum bangga mendengar komentar dari teman-temannya. Festival kebudayaan ini berjalan dengan sangat lancer, kenangan terakhir mereka di kelas tiga berhasil diramaikan dengan pengunjung, apalagi Neji menepati janjinya.

Suasana sangat ramai, banyak pasangan yang datang dan beberapa yang juga baru pendekatan. Sakura merasa tenang melihat keadaan yang damai seperti ini. Dia berjalan menuju lorong dan melihat kelas-kelas yang lain, melihat pengunjung sangat menikmati stand yang mereka sediakan membuat Sakura merasa bahagia, apalagi ketika mendengar jeritan pengunjung di rumah hantu, membuat Sakura ikut tertawa.

.

.

"Tadi seru sekali, benar-benar festival terakhir kita yang sangat berkesan, aku bersyukur kau menikmatinya, Neji," ujar Sakura sambil melepas blazer.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di kamar Neji. Sakura terus mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat bangga pada Neji yang bisa membaur dan bersenang-senang layaknya remaja biasa. Baru saja Sakura akan duduk, dirinya sudah ditarik oleh Neji dan dipeluk erat dari belakang.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Neji.

"Hahaha, kita kan seharian bersama," jawab Sakura sambil membalikkan tubuh dan memeluk tubuh Neji.

Neji merengkuh wajah Sakura dan memainkan pipinya, "Haha, kenapa aku bisa sangat menyayangimu seperti ini."

"Hehehe." Sakura hanya memberikan cengiran seperti anak kecil, "kau selalu bilang bahwa aku adalah matahari, tapi hari ini kaulah mataharinya."

Neji mencium kening Sakura lalu pipi dan mengecup bibirnya, "Kaulah mataharinya, aku tetap seperti bulan. Aku tidak akan bersinar tanpa bantuanmu."

Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Neji. Bulan pada malam ini benar-benar terlihat sangat indah, Neji membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura menekan Neji agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam, Neji mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan meletakkannya di atas kasur, Neji melihat wajah Sakura yang meminta lebih dari aksinya, wajah Sakura sangat seksi sehingga membuat pemuda itu terbakar hawa napsu. Neji melepas kemejanya, membuat wajah Sakura merona ketika melihat tubuh atletis milik kekasihnya. Sakura menyentuh dada bidang Neji dengan telapak tangannya, perlahan sampai Sakura menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Neji.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Neji mengambil alih dari kegiatan mereka, sentuhan lembut diciptakan membuat Sakura merasa nyaman di dalam pelukan Neji, bisikan Neji membuat Sakura meneteskan air mata, seperti betapa Neji bersyukur bertemu dengan Sakura, dan betapa Neji mencintai Sakura. Mereka terus bercinta sampai masing-masing mendapatkan kepuasan.

"Sakura … " panggil Neji sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura yang tidak tidur, mereka bercinta dengan perasaan yang meluap, "setelah lulus nanti, apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak sampai bangkit sedikit dari tidurnya, "Neji …."

Neji menatap Sakura dengan lembut, "Di universitas nanti, pasti kita akan sibuk oleh tugas masing-masing, aku ingin ketika pulang kuliah, kita masih bisa bersama di rumah. Aku akan menyewa apartemen di tengah-tengah lokasi kampus kita."

"Apa kau yakin denganku?" tanya Sakura penuh haru.

Neji kembali bertanya, "Apa kau yakin denganku?"

Sakura tersenyum kemudian memeluk Neji, "Aku sangat yakin. Aku ingin bersamamu terus selamanya."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

Sakura semakin terkejut. Wajahnya benar-benar syok namun tersirat kebahagiaan. Neji bangkit dari tidurnya dan membuka laci di samping tempat tidur, dia mengeluarkan kotak hitam dan membukanya. Sakura menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara jeritan bahagia.

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sakura mengangguk kencang dan menerjang Neji, "Neji, aku mau! Aku mau!"

.

.

Kedua mata indah itu terbuka, entah kapan terakhir Neji mengalami mimpi yang sama. Namun, mimpi tadi terasa sangat nyata. Neji merentangkan jari tangannya ke atas langit-langit kamar sebelum dia memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap ke suatu tempat.

Wajah Neji masih sama seperti dulu. Dia berjalan melewati rumput-rumput hijau dengan batu-batu yang berjejer rapi. Begitu tepat di sebuah batu dengan foto wanita yang sangat ia cintai, Neji berlutut dan meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa kemudian berdoa. Selesai berdoa, dia menyentuh foto wanita yang sedang tersenyum bahagia itu dengan tatapan datar. Neji terlalu fokus pada foto tersebut sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran dua sosok di belakangnya.

"Neji?" panggil suara berat dari belakang.

Neji menoleh tanpa ekspresi.

Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Neji dan berlutut di sampingnya. Laki-laki pirang itu meletakkan bunga di depan batu nisan kemudian berdoa, "Sakura-chan, semoga kau semakin bahagia di sana."

Tanpa basa-basi, Neji beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa berpamitan. Sasuke menatap pilu melihat sosok Neji yang saat ini begitu kelam. Sekali lagi, Neji kehilangan cahayanya.

"Neji … dia bahkan lebih kelam dibanding masa-masa SMA dulu," ujar Naruto.

"Walaupun sudah lima tahun setelah kepergian Sakura, Neji tetap tidak tersenyum pada siapapun," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menatap foto Sakura dengan sedih, "Sakura-chan, apa yang harus kami lakukan agar Neji kembali ceria?"

Sasuke menyentuh batu nisan dan menggenggamnya, "Aku tidak menyangka kau pergi ketika dalam masa-masa bahagiamu."

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, "Pesanmu agar tetap menjaga Neji … ," ucapnya dengan lirih, "entahlah, dia sudah tidak mau tersenyum lagi pada kami, sangat berbeda ketika sedang bersamamu."

Neji menghentikan langkahnya, dia menoleh dan melihat Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang sedang menangis, bukan hanya dia yang kehilangan sosok Sakura. Entah kapan terakhir air mata mengalir dari mata Neji, saat ini air mata itu memberontak keluar, namun ekspresi Neji masih datar seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang pernah melihat Neji tersenyum lagi, kecuali-

"Papaaa!"

Sosok anak kecil berambut cokelat panjang dengan mata emerald yang sangat cantik. Neji tersenyum lembut pada anak perempuan berumur lima tahun yang berlari dari dalam mobil untuk menghampirinya, "Kenapa papa bertemu mama sendirian?"

Neji kembali menoleh pada makam Sakura dan melihat masih ada sosok Sasuke dan Naruto di sana. Helaan napas terjadi dan Neji menepuk pundak anak perempuannya, "Papa akan memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang."

Neji membawa anak perempuan itu mendekati makam, Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut melihat sosok yang dulu masih sangat bayi kini sudah menjadi anak perempuan yang sangat cantik. Mereka berdua tersenyum pada sosok kecil yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

Anak kecil itu membungkuk dan tersenyum riang, "Perkenalkan, aku Hyuuga Taiyo."

.

.

-The End-

* * *

a/n : yeaayy, kembali lagi dengan fict NejiSaku hehehehee, pertama kali aku bikin cerita genre begini hahahahaa, maaf yah kalau mengecewakan dan pastinya typo di mana-mana XD

sebagai rasa terima kasih karena dapet 1k followers di wattpad, kupersembahkan NejiSaku untuk Sakucent :*

XoXo

V3 Yagami


End file.
